


caught

by Switchadelphia (PumpkinHeadJones)



Series: Switchie's One Word Prompts [7]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Facials, Frottage, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Blood, Possessive Behavior, Smut, just the teensiest bit tho, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinHeadJones/pseuds/Switchadelphia
Summary: “Dennis, Dennis, you’ve gotta get in on this laundering scheme Dee’s been - ”Whatever Mac’s going to say after that turns into a garbled combination of gasps and half-aborted exclamations and false starts as he stares, bug-eyed, at Dennis and Country Mac, sprawled half-naked on the living room couch together.





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing series of one-word prompts I do on tumblr.

Dennis is just snaking his bony fingers past the elastic of Country Mac’s boxers when his Mac - that’s to say City Mac - bursts in through the front door, hot with some news about a bullshit scheme he and Dee have cooked up. 

“Dennis, Dennis, you’ve gotta get in on this laundering scheme Dee’s been - ”  
  
Whatever Mac’s going to say after that turns into a garbled combination of gasps and half-aborted exclamations and false starts as he stares, bug-eyed, at Dennis and Country Mac, sprawled half-naked on the living room couch together. 

“Oh, Uhh. You’re home early?” Dennis says, because apparently he thinks that talking is going to make the situation less awkward and tense. He’s wrong. 

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Mac bellows, slamming the door behind him and throwing the six pack he’s carrying into the chair nearest the door. His eyes are raking over Dennis like he’s trying to shoot a stream of fire at him. 

Dennis can’t help but to feel a little shiver that starts deep in the base of his tail bone, travels up his spine, and bursts into the lower back portion of his skull. He can’t keep eye contact with Mac when he’s looking at him like this. He has to look away. He does. 

After a pregnant silence, It occurs to Dennis that Mac is waiting for some kind of response. Thankfully, Country Mac once again proves himself to be the Better Mac by having the words to say.   
  
“Okay, cousin, just calm down, now,” he says, gently nudging Dennis’s hips to indicate that he would like him to climb out of his lap now. Dennis complies, hissing as his still raging boner slides along Country Mac’s also still raging boner. We can all talk about this like rational adults - “ 

“Like _fuck_ we can,” Mac seethes, eyes raking over the twin tents they’ve both popped in their laps, Country Mac in his boxers and Dennis in his briefs. Mac seems to grow and expand a little at the newly exposed sight of Dennis’s and Country Mac’s erections. His face starts to turn a a little red. Dennis feels a little pearl of precome bead up at the tip of his cock and smear into the front of his briefs. 

“Alright, alright, now that’s enough of that, cousin,” Country Mac says soothingly, holding up a pacifying hand and placing the other one protectively on Dennis’s naked shoulder. Dennis watches wordlessly as Mac’s eyes dart up from his crotch and land where Mac’s hand is. Then he looks back up into Dennis’s face, and goddammit, he has to look away again. “Let’s not be rash. Where is the anger coming from here?”  
  
Dennis leans forward. Dennis keeps his eyes on the floor. 

“I - you - you’re both - he’s my - ” Mac starts and stops over and over again. He’s repeatedly running his fingers through his hair as he struggles to find the words to express his anger, and Dennis wonders if he’s managed to break up all of the hair gel in there. Wonders if his hair feels all silky and smooth yet from all the finger combing. “First you get here and it’s like, oh yes, _yay_ I’m so glad. But then you just - with the Gang, and the oily beefcakes, and now _Dennis_?” Dennis feels like his heart is climbing up his esophagus. Country Mac’s hand feels cold on his feverish skin. “You steal my friends, and you turn them all against me. And now you’re out to steal my - my - ”  
  
Country Mac’s hand is suddenly gone from Dennis’s shoulder. “Your what, fam?” Dennis feels like his ears have a pulse.

“My roommate,” City Mac finishes lamely. Dennis feels like he’s just got dumped down his back. 

“I’m sorry, cuz, but I’m confused,” Country Mac says, his voice still a soothing drawl. He runs his cool fingers back up Dennis’s arm, but it’s lost all appeal. Not that he’s going to let City Mac know that. “Why are you so upset right now? Dennis and I are two single, consenting adults. What is the problem?”

“My problem is, is - ” Mac looks wildly around the room like he’s going to find someone or something to help him, but there’s no one else here. “ - is that you’re practically me! And it’s super fucking weird that Dennis wants to bang you!” Dennis ruffles up at that. He sits up straight and slides a hand over onto the top of Country Mac’s thigh, right where his leg creases. 

“Yeah, except he’s like, _ten thousand percent_ better than you, Mac.” Dennis revels in the subtle way Mac’s eyes widen in barely-restrained surprise. “He’s like everything you wish you were and you aren’t. Who wouldn’t want to bang him?” Dennis almost adds “over you” to the end, but even he can’t bring himself to be that cruel. 

Country Mac looks thunderstruck. City Mac just looks like a storm. 

“Now Dennis, I don’t think it’s fair to compare - ” Country Mac starts, but Dennis’s - City Mac interrupts.   
  
“I need a word with Dennis,” he says through gritted teeth. He’s boring into Dennis, and Dennis is pretty sure those flame throwing eyes are finally working on him. “Can you please leave us.“ 

“I’m not so sure - ” Country Mac starts, but again he’s interrupted, this time by Dennis.   
  
“Get lost, Country Mac.”

Country Mac doesn’t look too happy as he gathers his clothes and heads for the front door, stepping into his jeans as he walks, smooth as a motherfucker. He looks back at Dennis with a concerned expression, like he’s worried about leaving Dennis alone while his Mac is still running as hot as he is. Dennis wants to laugh. 

This is the best version of Mac there is. 

Mac doesn’t even wait for the door to click shut before he’s on Dennis, biting at his lips and yanking his briefs roughly down his thighs. Dennis yelps his surprise around Mac’s tongue as it snakes it’s way past Dennis’s teeth, but otherwise does little else but hold onto Mac’s shoulders as he accosts him.   
  
“Goddammit,” Mac growls against Dennis’s lips as he struggles to get Dennis’s underwear off of him, but the elastic is caught under Dennis’s ass. He grabs them with both hands and yanks hard, pulling Dennis along with them a bit and knocking him off balance before they free themselves from under his weight. Dennis falls into his side on the couch as Mac finishes yanking the offending briefs off from around Dennis’s ankles. 

Mac stands up and towers over Dennis, who is writhing around in his struggle to sit back up again. “So, you think Country Mac is the better Mac, huh?” He says, his eyes squinting down at Dennis, a halo of light forming around him from the ceiling light behind him. Dennis states up at him but doesn’t respond. Instead he waits. Mac continues. 

“You think that half-baked piece of shit out there in the hallway could be a better friend to you than me?” Mac says, his voice calm but chest rising and falling rapidly. “You think that hillbilly faggot could take better care of you than me?” Dennis gets a hand under himself, but he can’t bring himself to push himself back up. Mac’s eyes look wild, but calm. Stormy. Dennis’s cock could cut diamonds. “You think my shithead cousin would peel all your apples? Clean up your messes? Feed you your meds?”

“Mac…”  
  
“You think that limp-dick homo out there could satisfy you?” Mac growls, and Dennis whimpers. A little blat of jizz seeps into his y-fronts. 

“You think he could give you anything I can’t give you? And better?” Mac’s voice is rising, and so is Dennis’s heartbeat. Seriously he’s going to pass out. Mac grabs hold of Dennis by the scruff of his neck and yanks him upright. “Or are you such a slut for me that you’ll take the next best thing to having the real thing?” Mac growls into Dennis’s neck. Dennis keens and arches up into Mac as he starts biting and sucking on Dennis’s collarbone. 

Dennis throws his legs open and leans back against the couch cushions, opening himself up to Mac in a blatant invitation. Mac takes it, shoving a knee roughly between Dennis’s thighs as he straddles one of Dennis’s legs.   
  
“Jesus, Mac,” Dennis gasps, throwing his head back on the couch and pressing his exposed, leaking cock against Mac’s leg. Mac plants a hand on either side of Dennis’s face on the back of couch and leans in to shove his tongue back down Dennis’s throat. 

Dennis wraps his arms around Mac and clings to him for dear life as they start rocking against one another. He shoves his hands up the back of Mac’s shirt and claws at Mac’s back. Mac growls and bites down on Dennis’s bottom lip. Dennis can taste his own blood on his tongue from the bite, and that’s it. That does it. He lets out a high pitched whine and arches off the couch, humping frantically against the rough fabric of Mac’s jeans as he shoots hot ropes of come all over his leg. 

As soon as Dennis finishes shooting all over Mac’s thigh, he stands back up and rips open his flies. He pulls out his cock and jerks it furiously and without finesse, planting a foot on the couch and leaning in close to Dennis. Dennis watches in awe as Mac’s cock swells and jizz explodes out of the tip, splattering over Dennis’s face and chest. Mac milks himself thoroughly all over Dennis’s naked body. Dennis just basks in it. 

Finally, after Mac finishes his orgasm, he leans back down over Dennis, pressing his lips right up against Dennis’s ear and saying “Which Mac do you belong to?”  
  
“You,” Dennis croaks, shivering at the hot breath on his ticklish ear. His spent cock gives an aborted twitch. Dennis groans.  

“Yeah, that’s right,” Mac growls, standing upright again and staggering toward the bathroom, presumably to clean himself up. “And don’t you forget it, bitch.”

Mac slams the bathroom door behind him, and Dennis jumps up off of the couch. Or, he tries to, but his knees are still a bit shaky. He finds his pants and digs his phone out of the back pocket. Country Mac just texted him.

_Are you 2 gonna be okay in there?_

Dennis is still panting a little, and he gets a little jizz on the touch screen as he replies:

_Sry, got caught up. But I’d love to get caught up w/you again soon ;)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to switchadelphia.tumblr.com on 4 June 2016. Come suffer with me.


End file.
